Volviendo a mi final feliz
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en una noche de borrachera con Franco, Florencia hubiera meditado toda su vida y se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella enrealidad no es feliz con Maximo? Que a pesar de quererlo su gran y unico amor siempre fue el frezzer, descubre como en un acto de inconciencia flor le pide a sus haditas regresar al pasado y alli como acabara todo? FEDE & FLOR 4EVER
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hello gente, la verdad es que yo y mis amigas SIEMPRE amamos esta novela, pero la mayoria como que no le gusto el hecho de que Federico muriera, por eso queria relatar una bonita historia donde Flor y Fede si tienen su final feliz, espero que les guste.**

****- ¡Feliz cumple! - Gritaba euforicamente la castaña mientras entraba a la habitación donde dormían los melliz, Franco y Nicolas.

Los chicos que aun dormían apenas se dieron cuenta de la intromisión de su ex niñera, amiga, consejera y sobre todo casi hermana Florencia, ella se dirigio rapidamente y le dio a Franco lo que ella llamaría "Un abrazo de oso" y luego repitió eso con Nicolas, ambos sonreían, pero aun seguían segados por el sueño

- Bueno, bueno, a que no saben todo lo que les prepare - sonrió con entuciasmo flor y los chicos entre bostesos le dieron a entender que prosiguiera - Les prepare unos desayunos, para morirse - Dijo exagerándolo todo como hacia desde que tenia memoria - Hay unas facturitas, y unas medias lunas, um ... ¡para chuparse los dedos! - Ambos sonrieron

- ¿pero nos tenemos que levantar?

- ¡Obvio! - Sonrió Flor y ellos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, por lo que ella empezó a gritar de una manera muy histérica pero sin perder su alegría tan usual - Bueno, Buenos, se me levantan, ¡Vamooooooooooooss! que tengo a los chiquis allá abajo con un montón de sorpresas para ustedes - Dijo mientras aplaudía para luego dejarlos solos así tendrían tiempo de vestirse

* * *

- ¡ Que los cumplas feliz ! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡ Que los cumplan Franco y nico! ¡Que los cumpan feliz! - Gritaba la familia Fritzenwalden justo dos segundos luego de que los cumpleañeros bajaran a desayunar, ambos tenian unas sonrisas gigantescas en la cara.

Antes de sentarce Franco se enternecio con la escena que veia, su pequeña "Sobrinita" Margarita aplaudia con sus mini manitos mientras lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, automaticamente Franco no pudo contenerce y la alzo para luego hacerla bolar por los aires mientras hacia extraños ruidos simulando a un cohete y la niña reia.

- ¿Y bueno, que se siente tener 18? - Pregunto Roberta señalando a Nicolas una vez todos estubieron sentados tomando el desayuno simulando una conferencia de televicion

- Igual que tener 17

- No mientas - Se rio Franco quien aun tenia a Margarita sentada sobre su regazo - ¿Hermanito, vos sabes todas las cosas que podemos hacer con 18 años? - Cruzo un brazo alreadedor de su hermano en modo de abrazo

- Nada, van a tener las mismas reglas que antes - Dijo Maximo con autoridad fingida

- Si, y aparte convengamos que todas las cosas que pueden hacer con 17 ya las hacen desde hace rato - Dijo en un susurro Florencia y todos rieron.

- Bueno, haber, no se creerian que no iban a tener regalos ¿no? - Pregunto con una sonrisa Maximo y al instante se levanto y busco en el cajon del estante una pequeña cajita negra que le arrojo a Nicolas el cual la atrapo al instante - ¡Y es para los dos asi que no se peleen! - Aclaro y al instante el menor de los mellizos habrio el pequeño paqute y alli se encontro con las llaves de un auto

- ¡No jodeme! - Grito Franco - Gracias Max, de enserio, muchas gracias - Reia con entuciasmo

- No te puedo ni expresar con palabras lo agradecido que estoy con vos ...

Maximo levanto en las manos en señal de que hiciera silencio - Chicos, es su cumpleaños, ¿se merecian o no se merecían un regalo como este? - Sonrio Maximo

- ¡ Y bueno hay una sorpresita mas !- Dijo con su habitual sentido del humor Flor - Esto lo organizo Maia - Dijo mirando a la joven quien sonrio mientras asentia- ¡Asique yo no tube nada que ver! - Le advirtio al conde mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y el reia diciendo "Te creo, te creo".

- ¿Y? ¡Dale Flor! - Sonrio Franco mientras jugueteaba ligeramente con las manitos de Margarita

- ¡ Es una super fiesta ! - grito freneticamente y al segundo todos se encontraban riendo, aplaudiendo y gritando, todos expeto Maximo que simplemente se limitaba a reir demostrando madures por su parte y Greta quien con el seño fruncido colocaba sus manos en sus caderas

- mi parecer que pichononos no deberian hacer una fi-fiesta y mucho menos con todo los desastres que hacen siempre sus amigononos de la colegia

- No te preocupes Gretis, es un boliche - Le sonrio Florencia, y la sonrisa en los jovenes aumento aun mas - ¡PERO! - grito haciendo sobresaltar a todos - Los unicos de esta casa que si pueden ir son los mayorsitos de 16 años mis señores, asique no festejen tanto - Dijo refiriendoce a Tomas, Roberta y Martin quien al instante comenzaron a quejarce

- Pero flor, nosotros tambien queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros hermanitos - Dijo con vos tierna Tomas

- Y lo van a pasar, tienen toda la tarde para pasar el tiempo con sus hermanitos - Les sonrio Flor y luego tomo a Andres para cambiarlo.

* * *

- Flor, mi vida, escuchame -Dijo por enecima vez Maximo tomando las manos de flor y colocandocelas sobre su pecho mientras intentaba que ella lo mirara a los ojos ojos pero ella se rehusaba constantemente

- No condorito, ya le dije que no, yo me voy a quedar aca con usted, los chiquis y los trilliz

- Florcita, yo se lo que significan para vos los melliz, y hoy es un dia muy especial para ellos, y estoy seguro que les encantaria tenerte haya con ellos - Por un momento sus ojos se unieron y Florencia termino perdiendo la pelea y como siempre hacia empezo a morderce el labio

- Y si ... capas tiene razon ... es su cumple sabe ... si capas que valla - Dijo con una media sonrisa

- Dale vos anda mi amor, yo me quedo cuidando a los trilliz y los chicos - Le sonrio y luego se dieron un pequeño beso.

- Gracias conde - Le grito Flor y al instante salio corriendo en busca de algo para ponerse esta noche - ¡Maiaia! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas en el pasillo

-¿Por que gritas flor? - Pregunto algo hirritada la adolescente de la familia

- Necesito saber que ponerme - Exigio Flor amablemente

- ¡ Bueno veni tonta ! - dijo la de ojos chocolates adentrandola en la habitación y luego de revisar todo el armario le entrego tres vestidos diferentes para que florencia se probara

- ¿Y este que te parece? - Pregunto flor con esa sonrisa tan suya al salir del baño con un vestido rosa y con vuelos en la punta

- Me gusta el vestido amarillo, pero como que a vos te va mas el rojo, que se yo flor, fijate vos - Dijo y al instante Florencia se giro para inspeccionarce en el espejo y con unas muecas raras finalmente dijo

- Me quedo con el rojo, gracias maiaia - Le sonrió luego de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

La fiesta era una de las mas divertidas de las que Florencia había tenido desde que llegaron los trilliz a su vida, después de tantas fiestas de galas con el comportamiento tipico de una duquesa flor necesitaba una fiesta como las de antes, una fiesta algo mas ... alocada

- Y bueno, la verdad es que nosotros queriamos agradecer a Maia, nuestra hermanita - Dijeron antes de hacer el brindis, observando a Maia quien ligeramente se ruborizo tapandoce con las manos su cara - Gracias por haber organizado todo esto, y una persona que también esta presente acá en este día tan especial para nosotros, esto es un agradecimiento a quien nos cuido como a sus hijos, nos encubrió como sus amigos, nos mimo como unos nietos pero sobretodo nos amo como a sus hermanos, y creo que eso es lo que es, esta mujer maravillosa, hoy yo la llamo una hermana Fritzenwalden mas - sonrió y al instante flor abrazo a los chicos y comenzó con su habitual llanto con el cual los chicos reían intentando calmarla.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y solo quedaban unos pocos, pero Flor y Franco aun seguían entusiasmados y no planeban irse de alli pronto, Nicolas había salido ya hacia unas horas para dejar a su novia Valentina en casa y luego volver a la mansión y Maia se quedo a dormir también con Vale

- Vamos chicos se nos van que esto ya esta reservado para otra fiesta - Dijo el curpolento hombre empujando ligeramente a Florencia y a Franco

- Pero loco que te pasa son recien las cuatro de la mañana

- Si, por favor, por favor déjenos quedarnos un ratitito mas - Dijo Flor entre pucheros y juntando torpemente sus manos, en lo que seria una imitación de angelito pero con la borrachera que traia no se le hacia fácil

- Vayance ! - Les dijo y segundos luego ambos estaban saliendo por la puerta con los seños fruncidos y Franco pateaba a todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino

- ¿Y ahora como mierda quiere que nos vayamos el tipo este ?si ni, ni nos dejo llamar - Balbuceaba torpemente Franco

- Bueno vamos sigamos caminando que seguro a alguien encontramos - El nivel de alcohol en el cuerpo de flor debió de haber sido enorme porque las posibilidades de encontrar a un conocido a las cuatro de la mañana en la ciudad de Buenos Aires que este dispuesto a llevarte hacia tu destino eran casi inexistentes

Al caminar entre algunos tropiezos entraron en una taberna donde se sentaron en la barra para pedir asi una ronda de wiskys, ya iban por la tercera ronda cuando Franco la miro profundamente a los ojos y le pregunto

-¿Que se siente estar enamorada? -esto la tomo por sorpresa dado a que no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del rubio Fritzenwalden

- Es ... es que se yo ... - Dijo frustradamente pero luego recupero su sonrisa y comenzó nuevamente - Mi mama me decía cuando era chiquita... que si estabas, enamorada sentías todas maripositas y flikiti en la panza y que cada vez que mencionaban a esa persona vos te quedabas pensando en su, su sonrisa - Le sonreía Flor

- ¿Y vos a eso lo sentís muy a menudo?- Y en ese instante Flor recordó que hacia un buen tiempo que no sentía eso, probablemente la ultima vez que lo había sentido fue cuando sus trilliz nacieron pero lo mas probable podrían ser porque en verdad tenia algo dentro de su vientre.

- Hace bastante digamos - Al instante le dio un gran sorbo a su baso de wisky y alzo la mano pidiendo otro, el cual le fue entregado casi de inmediato

-¿Con Fede lo sentías?

- Claro que lo sentía - Se hundió en el mar recuerdos sobre federico y las incontables veces que había padecido los síntomas del "Enamoramiento fliquitero" como solía llamarlo su madre, ella sonrió - Lo sentía todo el tiempo cuando estaba con el, no importaba si me estaba gritando por culpa de las brujas pero yo lo sentía igual

-¿Y con Max no lo sentís?

Y en ese instante Flor se quedo callada porque sabia que su amigo, prácticamente hermano había dado en el clavo, con Máximo sentía un inmenzo cariño, respeto y afecto pero nada de flikiti o maripositas

**Bueno espero que les guste, que los entretenga, me disculpo por la forma no se si vulgar seria la palabra correcta, pero si posiblemente "Baga" o "Bruta" con la que escribo, lo hago dado a que esto es un fanfic de una novela infantil Argentina y como bien sabemos la mayoria esta es la manera usual de comunicarse de un argentino. :) COMENTEN PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

- Sabes que a mi me podes contar todo ¿ No Flor? - Le dijo Franco tomando la mano de la castaña

- Si franqui, ya se ... pero ... es que... - Lanzo un suspiro -No se ... si siento eso ... con Máximo

- Me parecia - Dijo y al instante la embolvio en sus brazos y Flor apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran

- Es que .. no se que voy a hacer ... yo siempre soñe con estar casada con un príncipe que me amara y yo amarlo a el ... - Se desahogaba torpemente y Franco le daba palmaditas en la espalda

- Tranquila flor, yo estoy aca - Le decia el ojiazul una y otra vez.

Un "Buen hombre" que conmovido con la escena de según el "los enamorados" osea franco y flor les presto su teléfono móvil y los chicos pudieron volver a la mansion.

Luego de preguntarle mil veces si de veras se encontraba bien Franco volvió a su habitación pero Florencia desidio quedarse en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en los ultimos años, cuando sintio que las lagrimas y los sollozos volverían para no despertar y preocupar a nadie decidio salir y recostarce debajo de su árbol el que había sido su confidente en incontables ocasiones y que ella sentia como parte de la familia, porque ese arbol en si representaba a su mama, a su papa y a todas las personas especiales que ya no estan.

Comenzo a recordar como paso de ser una simple chica huerfana, sin padre y sin madre a ser Florencia Camila Santillan Valente de Calderon de la Hoya duquesa de Kricoragán, quien le diría las vueltas de la vida, una vez ella pensó podría llegar a ser Florencia de fritzenwalden, pero la vida no lo quizo asi.

Y Federico...su primer amor, y ahora gracias a su charla con Franco el unico hasta el momento, como lo hechaba de menos, extrañaba la manera en que gritaba su nombre cada vez que se enfadaba con ella, extrañaba la manera en que la hacia sentir como si estuviera volando por las nubes, extrañaba su manera eficaz de hacer las cosas, la manera sobreprotectora con la que trataba a sus hermanos y a quienes le importaban y sobre todo la manera de hacerla sentir la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra.

- Haditas ... Haditas ... - Murmuraba Florencia cuyos labios temblaban por el frio y el llanto - Por favor, ¿que.. que tengo que hacer para ser feliz con mi principe? ¡ háganme feliz por favor!

Luego de unos minutos sin que pasara nada Florencia decidio entrar nuevamente a la casa, ir a ver a sus trillis y finalmente dormir junto a Maximo, el hombre con el que estaba destinada a estar para siempre, a pesar de no amarlo, a si lo habian querido sus haditas por lo visto

**Okey al ultimo ya no tenia mas ganas de escribir sinceramente por que me acabo de enterar de que me llevo matematicas a diciembre culpa de la vieja de mierda de nuestra profesora que ahora mismo no puedo describir con simples palabras como la odio -.-**

**BESOSSSSSSS:) LEAN Y COMENTEN**


	3. Chapter 3

Florencia se froto los ojos al notar que una pequeña rafaja de sol paso por su ventana, decidida a cerrar las cortinas se puso de pie, y al abrir los ojos se encontro con su antigua habitación, la habitacion de los trilliz

-¿Y yo que hago aca? - la chica se encongio de hombros pensando que tal vez habría venido en la noche a ver a sus bebes, pero al alzar la vista las cunas no estaban en su lugar una segunda cama se hallaba colocada allí. -¡CONDORITO! - grito desesperada mente Flor mientras algunas lagrimas recorrian su rostro, posiblemente sus trilliz estaban en peligro y ella alli sin hacer nada - ¡MAXIMO! - grito nuevamente pero nadie vino, nadie acudio, en su lugar, la puerta se abrio mostrando a una muy enfadada Greta

- Floriciento, que ser esos gritos que vas a despertar a los pichononos - Se quejo la anciana y Florencia se llevo las manos al pecho y entre sollozos dijo

- Los trilliz gretis, se me llevaron a los trilliz

- De cual trilliz me estas hablando Floriciento -La anciana fruncio el ceño

- Mis trilliz Gretis, Andres, Fede y Margarita

- ¿He señor Federica ser un trilli? usted estar loca Floriciento - Rio la anciana para sorpresa de Flor y esta se desconcerto

- ¿Vos no sabes si Max se los llevo a paciar o algo ... o ... ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! - Grito nuevamente esta vez enfadada flor - ¡Ana, ella fue, se llevo a los trilliz otra vez sin pedir permiso, es de terror esa mujer, de terror. - Decia mientras giraba la cabeza en señal de desaprovacion

- Mirar Floriciento, yo no tener nai idea de lo que usted estar hablando, asique si me ¡disculpar! me voy a organizar todo para los pichonos, usted encárguese de despertarlos - Dijo y abandono la habitacion dejando a Florencia completamente desconcertada.

-¿Y a Greta que le pico..? Estan todos locos ... si seguro - Sonrio y se dispuso a bajar

Enfilo directamente a la cocina, estaba muerta de hambre por lo cual se dispuso a tomar un poco de leche hasta que el nuevo cocinero se dispuciera a hacer el desayuno, saco un baso, y al girarce, cual alegria mayor que encontrarse con el ... ¡ Antonine ! el primer cocinero que habia tenido la mancion desde que Florencia entro a trabajar alli, Antoine era sin duda una persona querida para florencia, asique no dudo en poner una de sus mejores sonrisas y abrazarlo inmediatamente

-¡Antoine! ¡no me diga que volvio a ser el cheff de la mancion! - Lo envolvio en un brazo y hizo que el cocinero se agachace ligeramente - le soy sincera ... ninguno de los otros cocinaba tan rico como usted- Susurraba Florencia

- Bueno señorita por mas que me haya encantado el alago, debo decirle que no le entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que usted me habla - Dijo el cocinero librndose de su abrazo - Ademas, los chicos ya estan por despertar y tengo que terminar su desayuno - y acto seguido se dispuso a terminar el desayuno.

-¿Y ya conociste a los trilliz?

-¿Trilliz? ¿señorita Florencia usted se encuentra bien ?

- ¿si por? - Florencia quien ahora estaba sentada sobre la mesada preguntaba desoncertada, meses luego de casarce habia obtenido la costumbre de sentarce en mesas, mesadas y cada lugar alto que enontrace en la mancion

-¡señorita Florencia bajece de de la mesa! - Regaño desesperado el hombre mientras sacudia las manos - ¡mire si llega a venir el señor Frinselwalden y la ve asi, imaginece!- Florencia quien aun seguia sobre la mesada rio

-¿Que señor Frinselwalden? ¿Nico? ¡ Hay Antoine, no te preocupes, deja de estresarte ... - Florencia planeaba seguir hablando pero un grito estridente resono desde sus espaldas

- ¡FLORENCIA! y al girarce, decidida a regañarlo ya que nadie le gritaba de esa manera se encontro con quien menos se espero ver, el ... como podia ser posible que el estubiera alli, se suponia que la epoca en la que lo imaginaba con ella habia acabado, se suponía que el estaba muerto..

-Federico ... - Dijo sin aliento, y el hombre parecía hechar fuego por las orejas

- Si Federico, tu jefe por si no lo recordas, ¿que haces arriba de la mesada? - y como apenas bajo de alli Florencia cayo al suelo, las emociones habían sido demaciado intensas, tanto que su mente y subconsiente no pudieron soportarlo, florencia se habia desmayado haciendo que el rubio corriera inmediatamente a su lado, llego a tiempo para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso y ordeno a Antoine llamar a un medico.

**No me llevo matematicas:) Eso es lo mejor, lo malo ... me llevo Voley por faltar demaciado -.- Alta bosta ya se... pero igual estoy feliz, son vacaciones y las chicas y yo estamos a full con juntarnos por eso no subo tanto, pdta: el apellido de los hermanos Frinselwanden en este capitulo seguramente debe estar mal escrito, me disculpo, Perdon por no actualizar en mucho timepo estaba ocupada de veras, estem ... no es tan largo como yo hubiera querido pero siento que ya no podia hacerlos esperar mas asique prometo lo mas pronto posible continuarlo si :) besitos, intenta leer mis otras historais**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿esta bien señor Federico?¿Quiere que haga algo?

-Si, mira, llámame una ambulancia o algo por favor - El rubio le hablo al cocinero quien algo preocupado observaba a la chica que minutos antes había sido colocada en los sillones del estudio de Federico.

-Si señor Federico

El hombre de treinta y cuatro años comenzó a bagar por el estudio, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, frotándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza ¿Porque esta chica que apenas hacia un mes conocía lo hacia preocuparse tanto por ella?¿Porque no podían serle sus acciones indiferentes? la respuesta era una y obvia pero el se negaba a aceptarla; Estaba enamorado. Un sentimiento que creía que sentía con Delfina pero por lo visto no era asi.

Mientras tanto la bella chica intentaba reincorporarse poco a poco del cómodo sofa, ella estaba convencida de que este seguramente debía de ser otro de sus locos sueños-pesadillas, las había tenido apenas murió Federico por unos tres meses y luego de su boda con Maximo había experimentado algunos cuantos, pero hacia meses que no tenia ninguno así, y ninguno tan intenso, por lo general ella soñaba que el la rescataba de algún sitio y que luego huían juntos para ser felices toda la eternidad, nunca se había desmayado en sus sueños pero tratando se de Florencia Santillan todo era de esperarse.

Ella sabia que debia levantarse con lentitud y sin abrir los ojos pues si no lo hiciera de aquella manera según lo que le habia explicado el medio luego de tener a los trilliz podría darle un golpe de presión. El por su parte sabia que debia observarla, ver cada detalle de lo que ella hacia porque eso era arte para sus ojos.

El hecho de que una mujer pudiera ser tan extremadamente bella e inocente era algo dificil de encontrar en tiempos como ese, Florencia obviamente cumplía con ambas descripciones era una de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo, aunque Federico no pensara admitirlo nunca en voz alta y ademas de eso era completamente inocente, no lastimaría ni a una mosca. **  
**

Cuando al fin Florencia decidio que era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentarce con su vida cotidiana le sorprendio lo que vio, era el estudio de la mansion, si, pero no estaba como ella lo recordaba hace algunos dias, las reformas que Maximo habia mandado hacer habian desaparecido, en su lugar era una replica del estudio en 2004.

Y al girarce estubo a punto de desmayarse con lo que vio ¡Su frezeer! era su frezeer. El la observaba casi con adoracion y ella no podia creer lo que veia ¿desde cuando los sueños duran tanto tiempo?¿y desde cuando se sienten tan reales? Porque las mariposas en el estomago de Florencia no dejaban de revolotear a medida que lo veía

**Bueno despues de MUCHO tiempo subi, no me odien, sinceramente estaba pensando en ya no escribir esta historia pero con sus comentarios me conmovieron (: Las amu besos! voy a subir pronto **


	5. Chapter 5

-Don Frezzer ... - Florencia con un susurro de voz hablo

- Florencia.. - El intento recomponerse poco a poco para volver a su etapa dura y cotidiana y abandonar la preocupación alguna por la joven

- ¿Como es que esta aca?

- Es mi estudio

- Ya se ¿pero como volvió a la vida?

-¿Volver a la vida?

- Si ya sabe don Frezzer... - Ella pensaba explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero el ruido sordo de la puerta blanca abriendoce la hizo voltearce - ¡La bruja! - grito con sorpresa y vio que la joven alta y de de figura firme le dedico una mirada de muerte, similar a la de una serpiente

- Cardo. - fríamente contesto ella. Mientras tanto Federico se frotaba las sienes suspirando con cansancio, si había algo a lo que no podría acostumbrarse con respecto a Florencia eran sus peleas infantiles y usuales con Delfina, su prometida.

- Florencia, por favor podes dejarnos a solas- sin siquiera mirarla Federico le pidió La chica de ojos verdes aun sorprendida por los acontecimientos salio sin basilar

¿Que era todo esto? Si fuera un sueño posiblemente había acabado ya, ademas ¿que hacia Delfina en su sueño? ademas si eso era un sueño ¿cuando despertaría si bien la idea de estar con su príncipe azul no le desagradaba en lo mas minimo sus trilliz eran sus soles, la razón por la que se levantaba cada día de su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro y dispuesta a alegrar las vidas de los habitantes de la mansión fritzenwalden.

Si había alguien que podría aclarar todas sus dudas era solo ella. Margarita Valente, su difunta madre quien siempre tenia una respuesta para todo.

Se sorprendió al salir al jardín y ver a su árbol varias pulgadas mas pequeño. Ya no era aquel fuerte roble en el que se había recostado el día anterior ahogando sus penas, ahora era pequeño, se podía decir que apenas tenia algunos días de plantado.

A pesar del tamaño de su preciado arbolito aun conservaba su magia tan usual. Solo basto con que se sentara a su lado hasta que las haditas vienieron a su rescate

- ¡Haditas!- Grito Florencia - ¡Gracias a Dios que estan aca! no saben ... - puso sus manos sobre su rostro - No se que esta pasando, todo esta muy raro, el Frezzer esta aca ¿¡Lo pueden creer!? aparte delfi también esta aca, y Antoine ... - Nuevamente Florencia se habia dejado llevar por sus pensamientos comenzando a nombrar a todas las personas que habia visto.

- Flor.. Florcita- Una voz profunda dijo, a la cual reconoció como la de su madre

- ¿ Mami que paso? - Al borde del llanto la morena pregunto

- Es una segunda oportunidad

-¿Segunda oportunidad? - vacilo - ¿Para quien, para el Frezzer?

- No florcita... esta segunda oportunidad es para vos.

-¿Porque para mi? si yo.. yo ya tube mi segunda oportunidad con Maximo

-Esta es tu segunda oportunidad para amar Flor, aprobechala.

y sin decir nada mas la precencia de Margarita se marcho dejando a Flor desconcertada y preocupada

El tiempo para que Florencia pensara y analizara la situacion paso rapido, ya que una fuerte voz, de alguien que no esperaba volver a ver la hizo voltearce.

-Nena, apurate que tenes que ir a buscar las telas para el vestido de mi chiquita - Malala Torres Oviedo dijo

-¿Vestido?

-Si el vestido que te comprometiste a hacer, asique vamos, apurandonos - dijo aplaudiendo para que Florencia apresurara el paso - Vos anda alla con Pedro que el te va a llevar hasta el aereopuerto

-¿Pedro?

- Si pedro el chofer querida ... - Malala se mofo

-¿Que hace aca?

- Trabajando, lo mismo que tendrias que estar haciendo vos, asique vamos, vamos - Dijo la mujer mayor empujando a Florencia dentro del auto donde efectivamente se encontraba Pedro, el antiguo chofer de la familia fritzenwalden y tambien ex amante de su hermana Delfina.

-¿A donde vamos Pedro?

-Segun lo que tengo entendido - Dijo doblando en una esquina - Tengo que llevarla a usted hasta el aereopuerto para que usted retire de alli materiales para confecionar el vestido de compromiso de la señorita Delfina.

Si antes estaba confundida ahora lo estaba aun mas ¿como querria su madre que ella tubiera su final feliz si Delfina aun se iba a casar? ademas de eso ¿que paso con sus trilliz? ellos necesitaban a su mama, no podia darce el lujo de jugar a buscar a su amor verdadero mientras sus trilliz estaban quien sabe donde siendo cuidados por quien sabe quien.

Una vez bajo del coche se tomo un considerable tiempo para despejar todas las locas ideas de su cabeza para luego como si fuera poco encontrarce discutiendo como hacia algunos años lo recordaba con el recepcionista.

- Le repito nuevamente señorita que el unico paquete aqui registrado bajo el nombre fritzenwalden es este - dijo señalando hacia la raqueta de tenis cubierta de papel

- Y yo le repito nuevamente "señor" que yo pedi unas telas y sin ellas de aca no me voy

- ¡ Pero señorita! - antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de hablar Florencia ya se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador aventando paquetes por los aires, dandole una imagen de una completa psicopata.

Y justo en ese mismo momento como el año anterior Franco fritzenwalden la vio y quedo profundamente embobado por aquella bella chica

**No me odien, se que escribo capitulos cortitos y los escribo cada mucho tiempo pero estoy haciendo todos los examenes para el rotary para irme de intercambio :) bueno me encantaron los comentarios son unas genias/os sigan asi porfis significa mucho para mi yo voy a seguir el fanfic también a no ser que surja algo inesperado. Estube a punto de no subirlo ya que una vez termine de escribir todo cuando lo quise subir se me borro D:**


End file.
